Eggnog
by Black Footed Ghost
Summary: What do you think would happen if Kish got his hands on some spiked eggnog? Pai steps in to help him not do anything stupid! That's what. But of course, when one is drunk, you don't always just spit your thoughts out... KishxPai. Oneshot.


Well, here's my 'Christmas story'. I know, the only thing in has in it to do with Christmas is the eggnog, but it's all good. And I meant to do something more Christmasy like, but it didn't happen that way. Plus, to tell the truth, I hate Christmas. Though, some of the stories are nice. And I want spiked eggnog, never tried it, but I still want it. I'll have to go find some somewhere. Well, I won't keep you waiting! Time for the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

**Egg Nog**

Kish sat in the air in front of the large window, looking out at all the stars and down at the earth. A light smile was playing with him and his eyes were half lite. He looked like he was just enjoying sitting there, thinking about whatever his mind could muster up.

A glass of eggnog sat below him on the right. It was half full and had marks of once being full.

Kish through his arms into the air and leaned backwards. He yawned. He wasn't bored very much because he had the earth in his view, a glass of egg nog and thoughts of what he wanted for the winter holiday the earthlings called Christmas.

He was along for a while. Maybe another hour, where he was about to just sit there and think. He watched the earth in this time. The glass of egg nog wasn't touched much in this time either. Kish was happy most of the while, but he got a little lonely.

Pai walked down the halls Kish was sitting in. He gave him a questioning look when he started rocking to and from. Kish didn't usually do this. Pai had only seen him do this one other time, and he didn't really feel like recalling that thought.

Kish looked to see Pai was walking by and smiled happily. He flow over to him just as he would with Ichigo. He hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. He was really happy to see him, almost more then he should be.

"Pai!"

Pai blushed at the contact given to him and he could almost swear he felt Kish lick his ear. It was rare that he was hugged, let alone by Kish. His new blush confused him a little and he cocked an eyebrow. Pai surveyed the space Kish was occuping a moment ago and spotted the eggnog. He throw Kish off him, not knowing anything else to do with him.

"What are you doing Kish?" Pai asked.

He wanted to know what Kish thought he was doing before he said anything about the glass of egg nog, which by the way, he knew didn't know it was.

Kish sat down on the ground next to the glass. He stared out the window for a few seconds that seemed like a century to Pai. He didn't answer his question in words, but rather actions, not really knowing it as well.

Kish had started to drink from his glass of eggnog again. He chugged almost half of what was left. His face turned a deep shade of red and his eyes squinted a little like he tasted something foul. He gasped for breath after taking the glass from his lips and fell backwards with his arms and legs flaying around in the air like he was a wild chicken being chased by a trained hound dog.

"Blehh! That stuff's kinda nasty!" He told Pai after cooling down a little. Pai just looked at him like he was insane.

"Where did you get it?" Pai asked, trying to put together the dots. He had knew Kish wasn't normal now and that it was the drink making him act this way, but he had no a glue why.

Kish gave a simply, and yet, complex answer, "Ichigo!"

Pai looked surprised that Ichigo would have given Kish something, but believed it because Kish was not one to lie. He sat down next to the drink and looked at the it close enough to smell it. It smelled like something foul. Something only humans could make.

"What is it?" He finally asked. He held the glass in his hand and looked down at Kish, who was laying, spralled out on the floor beside him.

Kish sat up and smiled cheerfully. He stared at Pai, seeming to be admiring him and not really caring about what he said. He gave a small giggle.

Pai looked concerned for comrade now. His actions where not normal and the liquid he was drinking didn't smell to good. He turned himself to Kish and asked sturnly.

"What is this."

Kish jumped a little, like he had just noticed Pai. He blinked and held a blank stare toward the stars. He looked at Pai and replied after a few seconds of thinking. Pai was about to ask again, but Kish interupted him.

"Ichigo said it was something like..." He paused, trying hard to remember, "spiked eggnog." He smiled brightly up at Pai again.

Pai had heard of eggnog before, but not spiked eggnog. He thought for a moment about the word 'spiked' and remembered it was the term used by humans to say they put alcohol in a drink. He looked at Kish again.

He was watching the stars out the window again. The earth was just below them. It looked like a large blue marble with white and green streaks running over it.

Kish didn't really look as he usually did, he wasn't as longing and sad. He held more laughter toward the earth now. And he seemed to be smiling a little.

Kish just didn't seem normal to Pai. So Pai decided it was in both of their best interests for him to stay there with Kish so he didn't try anything stupid. He smade himself comfortable next to Kish and stared out at the earth as well, trying to see what was so great about it in Kish's eyes. Though the only way to really know what it was for Kish was to ask him, but no one was going to do that anytime soon.

Kish giggle again. Something that didn't really surprise Pai, considering his current state of mind and that it wasn't the first time this night. After a few minutes of Kish's giggling Pai looked over at him, now wanting to know what was so funny.

Kish was staring at Pai, as well as giggling. When Pai had looked at him he stopped and blushed which made Pai cock an eyebrow in questioning. Kish continued to watch Pai and blushed all the while.

A few minutes passed and Pai got used to Kish staring at him. Pai was watching the stars some more, or blankly staring out into nowhere, thinking, the stars just happened to be in the way. Either way, it didn't really matter. Pai felt something lean against his shoulder and he looked over to see Kish on him.

Kish had turned himself so that he wasn't facing the stars now and he his back on on. He was sleepy now. So he decided it would be a good idea to use Pai as a pillow. That would make it so he couldn't go anywhere do too. He didn't really want to be alone right now. Especially if it was Pai keeping him company.

Pai looked at the back of Kish's head. He felt kinda heavy on his side. Kish mouned and squirmed a little, getting a little more comfortable on Pai's side.

After a few minutes in which Kish didn't move at all Pai got a little worried, for reasons only God knows why. He poked Kish. Nothing happened, so Pai pulled himself out from under Kish and looked at him. He was sleeping. Pai looked relieved and worried at the same time. He wasn't die, that's for sure. But Pai didn't know the affect alcohol would have on his race and he didn't really want to take any chances.

He shifted Kish and tried to wake him. When that didn't work he shook him hard. That didn't seem to work very well so he picked him up and dropped him on the ground from about 5 feet in the air. He dropped him in a way the he wouldn't be hurt, but he should be shocked enough to wake up. And indeed it was enough to wake him up.

Tart was flying by while Pai did this and give him a funny look as Kish moaned and cried on the floor.

Pai looked at him and shook his head.

"Don't ask."

Tart nodded and flow quickly out of that hall and into the next.

Kish was now on his stomach and crying in pain. He looked like he had a splitting headache and was trying to bang it away on the floor.

Pai looked at him in concern and knelt down next to him. He grabbed hold of him quickly and stopped him from continuing to bang his head on the floor. He looked into his face. He had a little red spot on his forehead and tears in his eyes.

"Don't do it if it hurts so much then." Pai told him.

Kish whined and held his head. He was held firmly on the shoulders by Pai and this was the only thing keeping him from falling over.

Pai laughed at Kish a little. Now he understood why Ichigo would give him such a thing. He walked Kish over to the window and sat him down. He sat down behind him so he could hold him up and make sure he didn't fall asleep again.

"There," He said, informing Kish, "now just watched the stars and don't fall asleep."

He tried to held him up right, but his arms got tired, so he just let him lean against him again. They sat there for a few minutes. Kish seemed not hurt anymore now. He actually seemed a little happy again. But after a some time Kish got tired again and was falling asleep.

Pai, who had been watching him since they had sat down, saw that Kish was sleepy again. So, he did the first thing that came to mind, and without any thought of consequences. He twisted Kish around and kissed him. He didn't know why, he just did. It wasn't anything special, just an inicient little kiss.

This surprised Kish just as much as it did Pai. They were both awake now. After a few seconds Pai let Kish go, seems as he was was awake, his job was done at the moment, but Kish grabbed the lock of hair on the side of his face and pulled him in again. It was Kish's turn to kiss Pai. He did so with a little more passionate than Pai. He smiled as he kissed him even though he got nothing in return.

Pai pulled away as much as he could, which wasn't very far, considering his hair was in Kish's grasp and he was pulled as far as it took to get someone in a kiss by someone who wasn't going to let him go anytime soon. Pai gave Kish a confused look. Kish just smiled and didn't about to let go.

"If I left you go then you might leave and I don't really want that." Kish answered Pai's confused look. Another thought struck him and he cringed at the thought, saying it out loud a few seconds later, "Or you would start yelling and try to beat me. I don't really want that either."

Pai laughed at him a little. He hadn't planned on leaving or beating him. He shook his head a little, not wanting to pull his hair out, to tell Kish that was a redicusle idea. Pai looked into Kish's eyes.

"I would never do that." Pai said strunly. He wanted to ask him something and was debating whether he should or not, "Why did you kiss me?" he asked after finally deciding he should.

"You kissed me first," Kish retorted, not really answering his question again and pinning Pai with his own words.

"Indeed, I did," He thought of a comeback for a second, but he didn't really come up with anything and he just left it at that.

A few minutes passed as Kish just stared into Pai's eyes. He didn't really want to move from there and he knew that once he said something he would have to move or he would be move, either way he wouldn't be that close to Pai's face any more.

Pai just wanted for his reply, staring into his eyes just as much as Kish was with his. His heart had stepped up a little and was now beating slightly more then normal. He didn't blush much, but he feel a little uncomfortable with Kish so close and not really understanding why his blood was hotter then normal. Even with all the research he'd done he didn't understand these feelings, the feelings that would be so obsessive to someone of Kish's experience.

Kish sighed and gave up. He couldsee that Pai was only a little uncomfortable with him in his arms and his hair being pulled. Kish let go of Pai's hair and let him pull away. He adjusted his seat and looked at Pai straight in the eyes. He smiled his usual one fanged smile for the first time Pai had stepped into the hall that night.

"You want to know why I kissed you?" Kish asked.

Pai just looked at him. He wasn't in his lap anymore, but he was still a little close. Pai opened his mouth to speak again, but Kish cut him off.

He had caught Pai's chin and locked his lips on Pai's again. He watched as Pai stared at him wide eyed. After not being pushed away or pulled away from Kish licked Pai's lips, savoring their taste. Smiling all the while.

Finally after a few short seconds, Kish stopped himself from going to far or doing to much and told Pai the reasons why one would eat chocolate.

"I kissed you because I wanted to." He said plainly, with a cheerful smile.

Pai didn't say anything. He lifted his hand and felt his lips. They were slightly moist form Kish's kiss. A light blush spread across his cheeks and he blinked.

Kish as there, knees touching Pai's. He admired Pai's face and almost daydreamed about him.

Minutes passed as Pai struggled to process this imformation. This meant that Kish liked him or at least attracted to him. When Pai didn't say anything for about 5 minutes Kish was about to pull him into another kiss, but Pai finally got words to come to his mouth just as Kish was about on inch away. He was a little disappointed by what Pai had to say though.

"Why?"

Kish cocked an eyebrow. He laughed a little at Pai's question. Kish knew Pai was smart enough to know why he wanted to kiss him, so he had no clue why he would ask that. He inquired the question.

"Why what?"

Pai answered immediately, "Why do I feel this way?"

Kish knew Pai was smart, but an emotion that he didn't know, that was a first. Kish frowned, almost afraid of what he would be feeling.

"And what is it you feel." Kish questioned with the same frown.

Pai blinked at Kish. He didn't think Kish would know something he didn't, but maybe he would be able to answer he questions. He explained everything he was feeling to Kish and waited for him to answer. It wasn't a long wait too.

"You are attacted to me." Kish told him simply.

He smiled brightly, excited that Pai was attacted to him as well. And wondering in the back of his thought why he was feeling this now, but that was at the back of his thoughts and didn't really matter all that much.

Pai just now remembered this. It was like the thought was waiting for someone else to say it out loud before it made itself clear. He was a little blown away by it, but he held his ground.

Stuck in thought for a few seconds, he was pulled back to reality when he felt himself being pushed on his back. He stared up to see the coperet on top of him.

Kish straddled Pai's waist and palmed on his upper chest, petting him. Kish held a wicked smile, he licked his lips and stared at Pai.

Pai watched Kish. This was a first to see Kish acting this way for him, to see anyone acting this was toward him in fact. But being Pai, he knew what to do. He also had his feelings to guide him, and ya, Kish was right. He did like him. It just took him a long time to figure this out.

For the first time Pai smiled suggestively toward Kish. He looked down at Kish's hands on his chest, then back up to Kish's face and laughed slightly. And with in a flash Pai had hold on Kish's wrist. He paused a moment more and his smile grow.

"I don't think so."

His words curled around Kish's ears, but he wasn't all that scared of them, because of the way Pai had looked at him. Something told Kish it wasn't over. And within seconds he was laying on his back now. His arms pinned above him and his chest exposed.

Pai had rolled them over in a flash of an eye it seemed and was now the one on top. He held Kish by the wrists still and there was about an inch between them. He watched Kish's eyes flicker for a few seconds.

"Remember, you said I kiss first." he whispered Kish's ear.

He stroked his cheek against his and gave him a butterfly kiss on the end of his nose. This made Kish giggle and squirm a little.

Pai enjoyed being able to make him squirm, but wanted to taste his lips again even more and moved down and captured them in a warm and passionate kiss. Kish was pleased with his kisses and returned with his own.

The two shared passionate kisses and nibbles for a while. It was only when Tart walked in and spoke to them did they stop. Pai and Kish both blushed.

Tart tapped his foot in the floor. He stood in front of them and stared at them. He waited a few seconds for them it notice him, but they were a little tangled in themselves. Tart made a light coughing sound and caught their attention. When they just looked him and blushed, like a couple of kitty cats that where caught doing something and where now trying to use their cuteness to get out of trouble, even though they weren't.

Tart snorted and shoke his head disappointedly, "At least I don't do it in _public_."

With that, he walked away to leave the two to go about with whatever they wanted.

Kish was still on the bottom. He looked at the fleeing Tart to Pai and smiled a little uneasily. Pai returned the look, but was a little less frazzled.

Pai sat up and looked around for no reason. He gave a heavy sigh and smiled lightly down at Kish. He watched at Kish got up and walked over to the window. That wasn't far, but it was still a feet steps away. Kish sat in the air and looked over his shoulder at Pai, but looked back through the window and down at the earth. He did this often, it was normal for Kish.

Pai didn't really want to leave now. Sure, his job was done, but he was just playing with Kish on the floor. Plus, he really didn't feel like working. So he walked over to Kish and watched the earth with him.

A few seconds later Kish grabbed his arm and pulled it around his waist. He looked up at Pai and gave him an innocent smile and turned back to the window.

Pai now flouted next to Kish. He rested his chin on Kish's head and watched the little planet down there as well. Pai thought about the future and what might be held for them. After a few seconds a thought jumped at him. He decided it would be a good idea to say something now.

"I don't think it'll hard to capture earth now." He said to Kish with a smile.

Kish smiled in return and replied, "No. No, I don't think I'll find that hard now."

**The End.**

I enjoyed writing that! And I hope you enjoyed reading it. Tart is my hero right now too... He enabled me an ending! If it weren't for him you all wouldn't have a story to read. Well, I have work to do so I'm going to going to do it now.

-Snowbluerat


End file.
